Dracule Mihawk
Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク Jurakyūru Mihōku) jest jednym z Shichibukai, nosi on tytuł "najlepszego szermierza na świecie". Szermierz ten jest znany również jako "Jastrzębiooki" Mihawk (鷹の目のミホーク Taka no Me no Mihōku). Wygląd Dracule jest wysokim oraz szczupłym mężczyzną z krótką bródką i bokobrodami zwróconymi w górę. Nosi na sobie ozdobną odzież czarno-czerwonego koloru. Jego szyję zdobi wisiorek w kształcie złotego krzyża, który skrywa w sobie sztylet nadając mu tym samym wygląd hiszpańskiego szermierza. Jego ubiór składa się z czarnego kapelusza o szerokim rondzie ozdobionym dużym piórem, a także rozpiętego czarnego płaszcza o czerwonych rękawach i kołnierzu udekorowanym wzorem z kwiatów. Wielki miecz spoczywający na jego plecach ma zakrzywione czarne ostrze, a także jest w kształcie krzyża. Złotego koloru jelec jest udekorowany czerwonymi koralami (niebieskimi i zielonymi w anime), a rękojeść owinięta bandażami zakończona jest dużym paciorkiem. Dodatkowo Mihawk nosi białe spodnie(purpurowe w anime) opięte ozdobnym pasem, które są wsunięte w duże czarne buty z zapięciami. Podczas pobytu w zamku na wyspie Kuraigana nosi inne spodnie i białą koszulę z pomarszczonym kołnierzem.W trakcie spotkania z Zoro na zewnątrz zamku miał na sobie czarny płaszcz narzucony na ramiona. Jego przydomek wziął się od jego dziwnie zabarwionych żółtych oczu przypominających oczy sokoła. 24 lata temu w czasie egzekucji Gol D. Rogera Mihawk nie miał brody. Nie nosił również swojego kapelusza, a jego włosy były krótsze i bardziej zaniedbane. Nosił już swój wisiorek w kształcie krzyża, a także miał na sobie koszulę ozdobioną wzorami z kwiatów. Prawdopodobnie nie posiadał wtedy swojego czarnego ostrza Kokutō Yoru. Galeria Osobowość Mihawk jest jedną z najpoważniejszych postaci w One Piece, rzadko się uśmiecha i bardzo niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie go zaskoczyć. Na wieść, że Luffy jest synem Dragona zareagował ze spokojem w przeciwieństwie do ludzi zgromadzonych wokół niego. Mimo iż Jastrzębiooki jest określany mianem "szermierza ponad wszystkimi fechmistrzami świata" wciąż pozostaje uziemiony, gdyż niema nikogo kto mógłby stawić mu czoła w pojedynku na miecze. Zdolności innych szermierzy nużą go.Potrafi on jednak dostrzec prawdziwy talent. Po stoczeniu pojedynku z Zoro, Mihawk zapragnął, by Roronoa go przewyższył, po tym jak dostrzegł jego nieprawdopodobną determinacje. Dracule jest człowiekiem ceniącym honor w przeciwieństwie do innych Shichibukai, poza Jinbei'em i Kumą (przed modyfikacją w PX-0). Mihawk jest wybiórczy kiedy przychodzi czas do wypełniania swoich "obowiązków" jako Shichibukai, czego dowodem jest jego rzadkie uczestniczenie w zebraniach owej grupy, jak również decyzje o nękaniu jednych piratów kosztem drugich. Według Zeffa "Czerwonej Nogi" Dracule zaatakował flotę Don Kriega, tylko dlatego, że przerwali mu drzemkę. Sokolooki przyznał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego popłynął za nimi z Grand Line, aż na East Blue była nuda. Mihawk wykazuje ciekawość względem ludzi, których zdecyduje się zaatakować. Usiłował uderzyć Białobrodego tylko po to by przekonać się jaki jest silny, a Luffy'ego, gdyż chciał się przekonać czy los jest po jego stronie. Jastrzębiooki wydaje się gościnny zważywszy na to, że tolerował (w pewnym stopniu) obecność Zoro i Perony w swoim zamku po powrocie na wyspę Kuraigana z Wojny w Marineford. Streścił nawet Roronoa fakty dotyczące jego kapitana Luffiego, a także zaoferował Szermierzowi Słomianych łódź ,dzięki której mógłby opuścić wyspę. Podobnie jak wiele postaci z One Piece również i Dracule posiada unikalny śmiech, chociaż w jego przypadku istnieją dwa rodzaje: "whahaha" i "kukukuku". Historia Przeszłość Jastrzębiookiego pozostaje niemal całkowicie nieznana. Kiedyś widział w osobie Shanksa silnego rywala, a ich walki według opowieści wstrząsały Grand Line, często też poszukiwał czerwonowłosego chcąc się z nim pojedynkować. Po tym jak Yonkou stracił jedną z kończyn, Dracule stracił ochotę na pojedynki z nim. W pewnym momencie Mihawk zyskał tytuł "Najlepszego Szermierza na Świecie" i zasilił szeregi Shichibukai. Był jednym z wielu znanych piratów obecnych przy egzekucji Gol D. Rogera. Przed kilku laty zamek na wyspie Kuraigana stał się jego domem. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Baratie Mihawk był odpowiedzialny za zatopienie niemal całej pirackiej floty Don Kriega, gdy ten usiłował dostać się na Grand Line i podbić owy ocean. Zniszczenie floty Kriega wywabiło Jastrzębiookiego z Grand Line. Shichibukai podążył za nim na East Blue w pobliże restauracji Baratie i dokończył swego dzieła zatapiając ostatni statek jaki pozostał z jego floty. thumb|220px|Zoro wykończony przez Mihawka Przy morskiej restauracji Baratie natknął się na Słomianych i natychmiast został wyzwany na pojedynek przez Zoro. Mihawk przy pomocy sztyletu ze swojego wisiorka był w stanie blokować wszystkie ataki Roronoa, ostatecznie dźgnął go nim w pierś. Dracule był tak zaskoczony postawą Zoro, że zgodził się zakończyć jego życie przy użyciu swojego Czarnego Miecza. Zoro wykonał wtedy swoją najsilniejszą technikę Sanzen Seka, ale Sokolooki okazał się zbyt silny niszcząc dwa z trzech mieczy Zoro, pozostał tylko Wadō Ichimonji, pamiątka po zmarłej Kuinie. Zoro przyznał się do całkowitej porażki i pozwolił się ciąć Mihawkowi jak prawdziwy szermierz. Dracule zaakceptował jego decyzję i jednym cięciem wyrąbał w jego klatce piersiowej potężną dziurę, powstrzymując się jednak na tyle by pozwolić mu przeżyć. Zaraz po tym został zaatakowany przez Luffy'ego, a gdy Zoro ogłosił swojemu kapitanowi, że już nigdy nie przegra, Jastrzębiooki wyjawił mu swoje imię i rzucił wyzwanie. Stwierdził, że będzie czekał tak długo jak to będzie potrzebne, aby Roronoa stał się silniejszy i go przewyższył. Po tym zdarzeniu zapytał o cel Luffy'ego, po usłyszeniu, że Słomiany Kapelusz chce zostać Królem Piratów dodał, że będzie to nawet trudniejsze niż prześcignięcie jego samego. Gdy sprawa z Zoro dobiegła końca, Dracule stwierdził, że czas wracać na Grand Line zdrzemnąć się. Don Krieg wziął to za zniewagę i zaatakował członka Shichibukai. Mihawk nazwał go głupcem i ostatnim cięciem uderzył w resztki statku flagowego Kriega wzburzając wielką fale i niszcząc wrak jeszcze bardziej. Gdy woda opadła po Dracule nie było śladu. Akt Loguetown Niedługo po tym jak została wydana nagroda za głowę Luffiego Mihawk pojawił się na wyspie, na której przebywał Shanks, by go o tym powiadomić i pokazać mu list gończy Słomianego Kapelusza. Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Jakiś czas później wziął również udział w spotkaniu z Marines wraz z dwoma innymi Shichibukai: Donquxote Doflamingo i Bartholomew Kumą. Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Marineford thumb|left|220px|Spotkanie Schibukai tuż przed bitwą na MarinefordJastrzębiooki odpowiedział na wezwanie Marines do walki z Białobrodym i stawił się w Marineford gotów do wojny. Po rozpoczęciu walk, gdy Aokiji zamroził dwa Tsunami wywołane przez Białobrodego. Mihawk był jednym z pierwszych, którzy zaatakowali. Chcąc sprawdzić swoją siłę w zestawieniu z Edwardem Newgatem posłał w jego stronę "najsilniejsze cięcie świata", zostało jednak ono zatrzymane przez "Diamentowego" Jozu, dowódcę 3 dywizji piratów Białobrodego. Atak wydawał się nie zrobić na nim żadnego wrażenia i nie wiadomo przez to czy Dracule jest w stanie przecinać diamenty czy nie. thumb|Luffy kontra Mihawk|220px Przybycie Luffiego do Marineford wywołało w nim uczucie radości, stwierdził, że Słomiany nie przestaje czynić rzeczy ciekawszymi. Gdy Sengoku wyjawił, że Luffy jest synem Dragona, Dracule stwierdził, że to nie wydaje się szokujące. Po przełamaniu linii obrony przez Słomianego Shichibukai wyruszył mu na spotkanie. Przeprosił w myślach Shanksa i dodał, że nie będzie się powstrzymywał w starciu z Luffym chcąc zobaczyć czy przeznaczenie uratuje go przed Czarnym Ostrzem Mihawka. Walka z Luffym polegała głównie na różnorodnych cięciach daleko dystansowych. Pierwsze trafiło Luffiego, który usiłował ominąć Jastrzębiookiego używając Gear Second. Jeden z ataków był w stanie odciąć szczyt jednej z dwóch zamrożonych tsunami doprowadzając do zawalenia się lodowca na pole bitwy. Przez dłuższą chwilę Dracule posyłał cięcia w stronę Luffiego, które ten skutecznie omijał, ale z czasem Słomiany zaczynał mieć coraz więcej problemów i dodatkowo oddalał się od platformy egzekucyjnej ,do której podążał od początku. Ostatecznie Luffy użył kilkukrotnie Buggiego jako tarczy przeciwko atakom Shichibukai. Clown w napadzie szału zaatakował szermierza Special Muggy Ball, ten jednak odbił pocisk wymierzony w siebie. W czasie tej krótkiej potyczki Luffy zdołał umknąć Mihawkowi, ale Dracule nie stracił go z oczu, jednak na rozkaz Marco został zaatakowany przez Vistę, dowódcę 5 dywizji piratów Białobrodego. thumb|220px|Starcie z dowódcą 5 dywizji.Jastrzębiooki doszedł do wniosku, że Luffy posiada niezwykłą zdolność do zjednywania sobie ludzi i robienia z nich sojuszników, określił ją mianem najgroźniejszej broni na świecie. Gdy armia Pacyfistów rozpoczęła atak na piratów Białobrodego, Jastrzębiooki zaproponował Viście, by odłożyli na chwilę ich pojedynek. Po tym jak Edward Newgate został dźgnięty mieczem przez Squadro, Dracule zignorował to zdarzenie i nie uraczył go nawet spojrzeniem. Gdy piraci przedarli się przez mur obronny na plac Oriz podjął z nimi walkę. Ponownie obrał sobie za cel walkę z Luffym i także tym razem ktoś stanął mu na drodze. Został zatrzymany przez Daz Bonesa, ale szybko się z nim uporał, jednak interwencja Crocodile'a ostatecznie uniemożliwiła mu ponowne podjęcie walki ze Słomianym. Po śmierci Białobrodego, gdy na pole bitwy przybył Shanks, Dracule odmówił dalszej walki oświadczając, że zgodził się pomóc w wojnie z Edwardem Newgate, ale walka przeciwko Czerwonowłosemu nie była częścią umowy. Akt Po Wojnie Po wojnie w Marineford Jastrzębiooki powrócił do swojego zamku na wyspie Kuraigana. Na miejscu zastał dzikich lokatorów w postaci, Zoro i Perony. Czytając w gazecie artykuł o śmierci Morii w wojnie podważył jego prawdziwość, gdyż Gecko żył w czasie konfrontacji między Marines, a piratami Białobrodego. Później w ruinach niedaleko swojego zamku obserwował walkę Zoro z uzbrojonymi pawianami. Skrytykował Roronoa, że pomimo opuszczenia zamku tak dawno jest jeszcze tak daleko od morza, dodatkowo łódź, którą mu podarował została już zniszczona. Wyjaśnił także szermierzowi powód, dla którego małpy z nim walczyły, prosząc o powrót do jego zamku przed zmrokiem. Po usłyszeniu odmowy zostawił Zoro w spokoju. Później Roronoa wrócił do zamku prosząc Shichibukai o to by go trenował. Juracule kazał mu się wynosić wierząc, że prosił go pomoc tylko dlatego, iż nie był on w stanie pokonać pawianów. Wbrew pozorom jednak Zoro pokonał małpy i chciał, aby Jastrzębiooki trenował go, by mógł kiedyś go przewyższyć. Rzadko okazujący emocje Juracule zaczął śmiać się niekontrolowanie z absurdalności tej sytuacji. Trenowanie człowieka, który pewnego dnia zmierzy się z nim o tytuł najlepszego szermierza na świecie wydało mu się niedorzeczne, ale dostrzegł, że Zoro odrzucił swoją dumę przez wzgląd na swojego kapitana. Shichibukai zgodził się na jego prośbę i nakazał Peronie uleczyć Roronoa aby mogli rozpocząć obiecany trening. Umiejętności Mihawk jest uznawany za najlepszego szermierza na świecie, nazwany potworem nad potworami przez jedną z postaci. Jastrzębiooki znany jest z tego, iż za młodu często pojedynkował się z Shanksem. Z powodu swojego statusu, pokonanie go jest ostatecznym celem Roronoa Zoro. Dracule jest na tyle potężny iż Don Krieg oskarżał go o posiadanie mocy Diabelskiego Owocu, jednak według Databooków jego zdolności to czysta siła i wyszkolenie. Mihawk zdaje się posiadać nadludzką siłe, gdyż był w stanie zatrzymać Zoro tylko przy pomocy sztyletu trzymanego jedną ręką. Zgodnie ze swoim epitetem Dracule posiada nadzwyczajny wzrok. Był w stanie z łatwością dostrzec Luffiego używającego Gear Second w tłumie walczących oficerów marines i weteranów z New World, ponad to wymierzając niezwykle precyzyjne cięcie, które trafiło Słomianego. Mihawk podróżuje w tratwie w kształcie trumny z dwiema świecami o zielonych płomieniach, a także pojedynczym żaglu i siedzeniu. Fakt, że potrafi w tak skromnym statku przebyć zdradzieckie oceany jak i Grand Line jest świadectwem jego umiejętności. Pierwszą demonstracją jego siły było własnoręczne pokonanie niemal całej floty Don Kriega składającej się z 50 okrętów i 5 tysięcy ludzi zanim uderzył w nich sztorm. Sam fakt, że Dracule był rywalem Shanksa, jednego z Yonkou może dowodzić, że jest jedną z najpotężniejszych postaci w universum One Piece. Innym świadectwem jego umiejętności było to, że pod koniec Wojny w Marineford, w której walczyli przeciwko sobie potężni Marines, Shichibukai czy też Piraci Białobrodego, nie był nawet draśnięty mimo, że starł się wcześniej choćby z Crocodile'm. Broń Mihawk włada czarnym mieczem zwanym Kokutō Yoru (黒刀夜, Czarne Ostrze "Noc") jednym z 12 Saijō Ō Wazamono. Jest to bogato zdobione ludzkiej wielkości oręże w kształcie krzyża o błyszczącym czarnym ostrzu zakrzywionym na końcu (przypomina niemiecki "Großes Messer"). Oręże to daje mu możliwość przedłużania swoich cięć na dalekie odległości co pokazał m.in. gdy poćwiartował galeon Don Kriega czy też przeciął zamrożone tsunami w Marineford. Ostrze wydaje się generować purpurowe (później niebiesko-zielone) smugi w czasie cięć, co można było dostrzec m.in. gdy Dracule ciął Zoro. Przecinanie stali przychodzi mu z dużą szybkością i łatwością, demonstracją czego było bardzo szybkie uporanie się z Mr. 1. Mimo iż Kokutō Yoru jest najostrzejszym mieczem świata jest także bardzo łagodnym ostrzem, co Dracule zademonstrował, gdy zmienił tor lotu wycelowanego w siebie pocisku delikatnym ruchem oręża. Mihawk jest w stanie atakować swoich przeciwników potężnymi cięciami złożonymi z ogromnych strumieni energii lub też skompresowanego powietrza. Dzięki temu jego ataki przypominają wielkie pociski, podobnie jak Pound Hou Zoro czy też różne typy ataków Rankyaku. Dracule używa również mniejszej odmiany tego ataku gdzie z dużą prędkością sieka oponentów bardzo precyzyjnym strumieniem energii bądź skompresowanym powietrzem w kształcie spirali. W anime i grach ostrze Kokutō Yoru jest całkiem grube podczas, gdy w mandze jest bardzo cienkie. Również korale na rękojeści miecza były pierwotnie czerwone w mandze, podczas, gdy w anime są niebieskiej i zielonej barwy, później kolor w mandze został zmieniony na zielony. Złoty wisiorek w kształcie krzyża wiszący na szyi Jastrzębiookiego jest tak naprawdę małym sztyletem. Mimo iż wydaje się nie mieć żadnej wartości, to i tak wystarczył do pokonania bez zbędnych trudności Zoro. Dracule używa również tego sztyletu do jedzenia co było widoczne na okładce 590 rozdziału mangi. Ciekawostki * Jego imię zawiera w sobie część imienia Drakula, dodatkowo posiada łódź w kształcie trumny, nieludzkie oczy i nadzwyczajne możliwości mogą oznaczać, że jego postać ma związek z wampirami lub czerpie z nich inspiracje. Wszystkie symbole związane z Jastrzębiookim jak krzyże czy łódź o wyglądzie trumny reprezentują ikony związane z wampiryzmem w mediach i pop-kulturze. Ponadto w opowieści Brama Stokera, Drakula miał rysy twarzy podobne do jastrzębia. Innym podobieństwem jest to, że obaj mężczyźni mieszkali samotnie w zamku w miejscu trudnym do zdobycia. *Według czwartego japońskiego fanowskiego głosowania Mihawk zajmuje miejsce 12 najpopularniejszej postaci One Piece, jest tym samym najpopularniejszym Shichibukai. *Oficjalnie jest jedynym znanym szermierzem Shichibukai, poza Lawem, który używa miecza do cięcia ludzi owocem Ope Ope no Mi oraz Buggy'm, który walczy nożami. *Jak do tej pory jest jedynym Shichibukai, za którego głowę nagroda nie została ujawniona. *W amerykańskiej wersji One Piece, 4Kids skrócili znacznie jelec Czarnego Miecza Jastrzębiookiego ponieważ za bardzo przypominał krzyż Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Białobrodego Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze East Blue Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza